


Cupid Wore a Size 3 Sneaker (And Listens to AC/DC On His iPod)

by Nevcolleil



Series: The Winchester Wyndham-Pryce Family Business [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: "Dad, he's asoulledvampire. Uncle Sam says-""Whatever Uncle Sam says doesn't mean the guy's good enough to date your grandpa."





	Cupid Wore a Size 3 Sneaker (And Listens to AC/DC On His iPod)

Usually, when Ben came up with a scheme like this, his dad was all behind it. They’d pulled that prank on the sheriff in Shrevport, and booby-trapped Simon Mulligan’s backyard when stupid Simon trashed Ben’s bike. 

Mom hated it when Ben’s dad “encouraged” him like that. Ben loved it.

But Mom wasn’t the reason Dad was being difficult about this.

“Uncle Sam said not all vampires are bad,” Ben reasoned, kicking his feet against the cabinet doors beneath his seat on the kitchen counter. 

“Yeah, well, your Uncle Sammy’s an idiot,” Dad mumbled, trying to wrestle the turkey out of the oven with a dishtowel and one of Mom’s potholders. It was the biggest bird Ben had ever seen. He’d once mentioned how Mom loved men who knew how to cook - and the next thing he knew, Dad was chopping up and baking all kinds of things.

Not that the chopping stuff up was new on Dad’s side of the family, but the cooking and eating afterward was almost unheard of. 

This wasn’t about Dad and Mom, though. Ben was relatively certain he’d done his job there.

“Uncle Connor came _from_ vampires,” Ben persisted. “Does at mmm mm amm...” Dad put the turkey, in its baster, on the oven burners and put his potholder-encased hand over Ben’s mouth, muffling him. He gave Ben one of his patented Dean Winchester, _Nobody-Messes-With-Me-And-Lives-Whole_ looks - which was funny, because Ben had once made him drive two hundred and sixty three miles by pretending to cry after they’d forgotten Ben’s favorite action figure in a roadside diner. 

Ben was mostly over doing things like that. Unfortunately. It would make things a whole lot easier if he could win Dad over with crocodile tears.

“Vampires aren’t all bad,” Dad conceded. He still looked stern. “That doesn’t mean they’re good enough to date your grandpa.”

Ben was pretty sure Grandpa Wes thought Angel was “good enough”. He’d acted just a little bit... different ever since they’d discovered the portal between their two dimensions. And gotten over whatever issues they had over Uncle Connor and someone named Daniel Holtz.

Grandpa Wes smiled different when Angel came to visit. His voice got all soft sometimes, like it usually only did with family. And Ben didn’t have much experience with vampires (yet), but he was pretty sure that Angel didn’t act around Wes the way vampires did around just anyone. Even the ones Ben’s Dad didn’t think needed to be staked.

“Why don’t we ask Grandpa?” Ben suggested while Dad checked the potatoes.

“Ask Grandpa what?”came a familiarly accented voice from the doorway.

“Grandpa!” Ben hopped off the counter for a hug and waited patiently as his father and grandfather exchanged greetings and talk about dinner.

“We wanted to ask where we should sit Angel when he comes over for dinner,” Ben said when the opportunity arose, avoiding his father’s sputtering cough.

He wished he’d finished getting Dad’s permission before he’d admitted to inviting Angel to Thanksgiving already.


End file.
